Go Google it, Idiot
by LuckiiTuna
Summary: Luka gave a second chance to Gakupo in reward, a date. Will it go well? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, whazz-up? I haven't been on this in a long time, or make any stories lately...so here is a story.

* * *

Luka sank in the couch cushion and sighed. She turned her head to Gakupo, "Don't even put your arm around me."

Gakupo quickly took out his arm near Luka, "W-What? Arm? Psh, Luka, you're seeing things."

"Look, I know you have feelings for me." Sighed Luka, trying to hide her face with her hair.

Gakupo blushed, "W-What? H-How did you know?"

"Seriously...? You tried kissing me while I was sleeping."  
He turned his head away, "Oh...right..."

Luka looked at the tv, pretending to watch, "Then I'll give you a second chance..."

Gakupo turned his head to Luka, "Like what?"

"A date."  
"A d-date...?" Gakupo blushed, thinking what should Luka wear.

"And don't even think about what should I wear, we not going to a beach you know." Luka said, looking at Gakupo in the corner of her eye.  
"Darn, I wanted to see Luka in a bikini." Whispered Gakupo to himself.

"I heard that, Idiot!" Shouted Luka, as she punched his face.

Luka sighed, "I don't know what the heck we are going to do...I guess we can go to the beach then..."

"Yes!" Gakupo quietly shouted.

Luka punched his face again and stood up, walking away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah...okay." Nodded Gakupo.

Gakupo stood up, "Finally...a whole day with Luka... even better...in her bikini!"

A frozen tuna hit Gakupo's face.

"Pervert!"

* * *

Sorry, short :)  
Anyways, thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :)

* * *

"Hey Meiko." Luka asked, eating her tuna, as usual.

"What?" Meiko asked, drinking her sake, also...as usual.

"Me and Gakupo are going on a date-" Explained Luka.

Meiko coughed up her sake, "Whut? You said you would never...EVER date him!"

"Well...I gave him a second chance..." Blushed Luka, fiddling with her hair.

Meiko slammed the table, "What. The. Hell. I don't know you ANYMORE."

"You never wanted to know me, but unfortunately you have to live with it." Said Luka, eating her tuna.

Meiko cling her fist, "So...what do you want from me?"

"Can you drive us to the beach?" Asked Luka, as she put the dish away.  
"Drive?" Asked Meiko, laughing like she is drunk, "You're kidding right?"  
"Nope." Answered Luka.  
Meiko took a sip of her sake, "Fine, whatever."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Whoa Meiko! Slow down!" Shouted Gakupo, holding on to the car seats.  
"Huh, I can't hear you!" Lied Meiko, turning the wheel very quickly.

"Dammit Meiko! SLOW DOW-" Shouted Luka, but she looked outside.  
"We're here~ I'm a awesome driver right?" Asked Meiko, in a girly voice.

"Yeah..." Said Luka quietly, "In Hell."

"What did you say?" Shouted Meiko.

"In Bell!...Taco Bell...?" Answered Luka, backing away.

"Just come back at six." Explained Gakupo.

"Sure, whatever." Said Meiko, going back in the car, "Don't say too late together~"  
"Shut up!" Shouted Luka, holding back her fist.

Meiko waved goodbye and drived away.

Luka sighed, "Finally."  
Gakupo grabbed her arm, "Go change, We'll meet here."

Luka's face turned red.

_Gakupo's face is close to me...wait...what am I saying?_

"Uhm, yeah...sure." Answered Luka.

Luka came back to the very same spot where Gakupo told Luka.

Gakupo stared at Luka and looked away.

"What? D-Do I look bad in this?" Asked Luka, looking at her bikini.  
"N-No...you look hot...I mean it's warm and all and..." Stammered Gakupo.

Luka blushed and grabbed Gakupo's hand, "Let's just go in the water then."  
"Uhm, yeah."

* * *

**(After swimming...SORRY LAZY)**

"Well, that's was...relaxing?" Said Luka, putting a towel around herself.  
"No kidding." Laughed Gakupo.

"Gaku-Kun?"

Luka turned around, a green-haired girl with orange goggles, probably around the age of 16.

_W-Who is she?_

Gakupo turned around, "O-Oh, Gumi, why are you here?"  
"To swim, of course!" Giggled Gumi.

Gumi took a look at Luka, "Who is she?"  
"Uhm, Luka Megurine." Answered Gakupo.

"Oh, is she you're friend or something?" Asked Gumi couisly.  
"We're on a date right now."

"D-Date? Since when?" Shouted Gumi.  
"Since...now?" Blurted Luka.

"Hey, I'm just going to get a drink, okay? I'll be right back." Said Gakupo, walking away.

Gumi took a sudden glare at Luka, "So, why is my Gakupo dating you, huh?"

"You're?" Chuckled Luka, "I'm sorry, when you own Gakupo?"  
"Maybe when we were boyfriend and girlfriends?" Said Gumi like she's angry at her.  
"So, you're...his ex?" Asked Luka, sprised.

"Yup..." Said Gumi, looking down, "Unless we get back together..."  
Luka stood still, "Y-Yeah right!"

Gumi put her head up and glared at her with those blue eyes, "You'll see, you'll see."

Luka got even more annoyed now.

"Hey, I'm back!" Shouted Gakupo.

"Gaku-Kun~ Let's go for a walk together~" Chirped Gumi, cupping her arms with Gakupo's arm.  
"Uhm, I was supposed to be with-" Said Gakupo, trying to get Gumi's arm out of his arm.

"It's okay~ Luka said it was okay, right...Luka?" Asked Gumi, glaring at Luka.  
"U-Uh, y-yeah, it's fine, just a little walk! It's okay!" Answered Luka.

"Okay, I'll see you later..." Said Gakupo, walking away with Gumi.

Gumi turned around and sticked her tongue at Luka.

Luka hold back her fist.

_Why did I just do that...?_

**To be continued...**

* * *

Okaie, thanks for reading~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :D

* * *

Luka sighed, "They're taking a long time..."

"Hey Luka~"

Luka turned around, she couldn't see that much because of the shining sun. But, she could see red curls.

"Oh hey Teto." Greeted Luka, moving the umbrella, "Oh, and hey Ted."

"Hey." Greeted Ted, licking his popsicle.

"Why are you lonely?" Asked Teto, "Did someone dumped you?"  
"Eh, no." Said Luka, "I was supposed to be on a date with Gakupo."

Ted coughed from the juice of his popsicle, "You're dating Gakupo?"  
"Right now, I guess." Said Luka.

"I always knew you guys are so cute together~" Giggled Teto, spinning around, "Even better, if you guys are engaged!"  
Ted coughed again, "T-That wouldn't happen, r-right?"

"Uhm..." Blushed Luka, "Wait! Why would you care?"

"Because I like girls with those kinds of chests." Explained Ted, licking his popsicle.

Luka covered up her chest with her arm and punched his face, "Pervert!"

"Hey! I was being honest!" Shouted Ted, "Dammit, now my popsicle dropped on the sand..."  
"Jeez Ted..." Said Teto, "What about mine?"

"What the heck?" Shouted Luka, backing away.  
"I'm just kidding." Smiled Teto.

Ted stood back up. "Where's your girly-man now?"

"You idiot!" Shouted Luka, as she punched his face again.  
"Who said the truth doesn't hurt?" Shouted Ted.

"He's with his ex right now..." Answered Luka, looking away.  
"What?" Said Ted.  
"DUN DUN DUN." Said Teto in a deep voice.

Ted stood back up again and attacked Luka with a hug, "Awwe, maybe you need some time with me."  
"H-Hey, let go!" Shouted Luka, pushing Ted away from her.

"Hey Gakupo~" Greeted Teto.

Luka turned around, "Uhm..."

Gakupo ran and punched Ted's face.  
"GAKUPO POWER!" Shouted Teto, putting her fist in the air.  
"What are you doing with Luka?" Shouted Gakupo.  
"Gakupo..." Said Luka, quietly.

"Flirting." Answered Ted, pushing up his glasses, "Where were you? Luka was waiting for a long time."

Gakupo paused for a moment and walked away, grabbing Luka's arm, "Let's go."  
"Uhm, okay." Nodded Luka.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Luka-Chan~" Shouted Teto.

* * *

Gakupo licked his ice cream, "Sorry about that..."  
"It's fine, I wanted Ted off of me anyways." Said Luka, as she licks her ice cream.

"You know, I thought he was going to touch you." Said Gakupo, blushing a bit.

**_"Because I like girls with those kinds of chests."_**

"Oh...remind me to punch his face the next time I see him..." Said Luka, almost crushing her ice cream cone.

"Gaku-Kun~"

_Oh God, someone kill me._

"I didn't know you were that strong~" Giggled Gumi.  
"Uhm, yeah."

"Oh, you guys are still on a date?" Asked Gumi.

Luka and Gakupo stood still, "W-We forgot about that."  
"Oh really?" Asked Gumi.

"Hey Luka-Chan~"

Luka look behind Gumi, "Oh hey Teto!" Luka looked closely and spotted Ted, "Dammit."

Gakupo pushed Luka to him and Gumi gave other glare at Luka.

"Awwe, you guys are starting to become a couple, huh?" Asked Teto.  
"Yeah." Answered Gakupo.

Ted pushed up his glasses, "Maybe he doesn't want Luka, maybe he just wants to play with her."  
"Ted!" Shouted Teto.

"Shut up, Ted!" Shouted Gakupo, giving him a glare.  
"You shut up, you don't scare me!" Ted shouted back.

"Eh, guys people are staring..." Said Gumi.

"Let's play a game huh?" Asked Ted, pushing up his glasses.  
"Like what? Punch Ted's face?" Asked Gakupo.

Teto giggled, "That would be fun."

"Stay out of it, Teto." Said Ted, "...What about a game about Luka?"

"W-What?" Said Luka.

"Sure, why not?" Smirked Gakupo.

"Things are getting spicy around here..." Whispered Teto.

"We make-up games, play the games and whoever is the winner wins." Explained Ted, pushing up his glasses.  
"Easy enough." Said Gakupo.  
"Reward...Luka." Smirked Ted.

"DUN DUN DUN." Said Ted in a deep voice.

"...What do ya say?" Asked Ted.

"Let the games begin." Said Gakupo.

_Win Gakupo._

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading~

Teto was requested by: WhiteHouses28 (Thanx for the reviews!)


End file.
